


The Box

by LexiieK



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaiye_Love request :: “Reader is going through some old stuff b/c she moving and she finds an old photo album.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Bad author is bad at angst.  
> Word Count: 1730

“Fuck.” You scream as you stub your toe on yet another box. You grit your teeth and curse your clumsy nature as you sit on the floor and cradled your injured toe.

As soon as the tingling in your foot stops you stand up and continue your journey through the apartment, maneuvering your way through boxes. You finally find yourself in your desired destination and open the door to your guest/storage room. You sigh as you make your way over to the closet. This was the last room you had to deal with and it too was almost done. You just had to go through the boxes in the closet and you'll be all set for the moving van that’ll be there later today.

You grab a box and sit on the floor with it, immediately opening it up. You peer inside and immediately freeze. This was the box. The box you forced your best friend to hide from you nearly a year ago. The box that you had refused to part with until Naeri held you down as Minyoung carried it out of the room.

You’d forgotten. How you could have was beyond you, but you did. You had filed the box away in the back of your mind. You had moved on. You had picked yourself back up and attempted to put the pieces back together. And it had worked, to an extent.

Did you still think of him? Of course, he would always be a part of you. But you couldn’t stop living, you couldn’t stay stuck in that same place.

You take a deep breath and reach into the box and pull out the small Hello Kitty plushy that sat at the top.

 

_ It was your first date and Namjoon had insisted upon taking you to the carnival. You had been on almost every ride and was taking a break to eat Funnel Cake and just walk around aimlessly, enjoying each others company. _

_ “Mee Nari-Ssi, you like Hello Kitty right?” Namjoon had asked as he stopped in his tracks. _

_ “Yeah. I love her. Why?” You asked, smiling at the fact that Namjoon had remembered something that you had said once in passing. _

_ “Come on.” He smiled as he grabbed your hand and led you over to one of the many booths that littered the fair grounds. “How many shots do I have to make to win the big one?” _

_ The attendant smiled. “You have to make all five.” _

_ Namjoon threw some cash on top of the counter and grabbed the first ball. “You ready for this awesomeness?” _

_ You smiled softly as you watched Namjoon prepare to shoot his first shot. You were excited. But your excitement quickly dissolved into laughter and tears when Namjoon’s first shot slipped from his hands and flew straight for the attendant’s face. _

_ “Shit! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that!” _

_ After 15 balls, no made shots, and an attendant who blantly refused to stand behind the booth when Namjoon shot, you finally took pity on the poor man and suggested a solution. “Look sir, I know this is something that you’re not supposed to do, but, my companion here is going to keep shooting until he either has no more money or he wins won of those plushies. And from the looks of it, the cash is ever flowing. So to save us all the time and effort, how about we give you five bucks and you give us one.” _

_ The attendant readily agrees and hands you the smallest Hello Kitty he has and grabs the money from Namjoon’s hand. As soon as he puts the money in his register he shoos you away. _

_ “I’m sorry, I couldn’t get you the big one.” Namjoon says, later that night as he walked you up to your door. _

_ You smile down at the small Hello Kitty toy before lifting slightly up on your toes and kissing him on the cheek. “I like this one a whole lot more. She’ll take up less space in my bed.” _

 

You smile as you allow the memory to wash over you. You set the toy next to you on the floor and reach back into the box. Your hand brushes something soft and you pull out a light pink blanket covered in penguins.

It was the blanket that use to hang on the back of the couch. The one you use to cuddle under whenever you’d have movie nights. It was the blanket he bought for you, your first Christmas together. It was warm and soft and held too many memories of lazy nights, and sometimes days, spent together.

You quickly set it aside as you pull out the next thing in the box. A black photo album with your wedding photo from two years ago on the cover.

Your hand shakes slightly as you opened the album and was graced by the first picture. You make your way through the album, reliving countless upon countless memories from the eight years you spent with him. From the moment you met Kim Namjoon at age 15, to the proposal at age 21, to the wedding, all the way up until age 23 when things just fell apart. You reached the second to last page of the album and stop. You stare down at the picture on the page. And caress the page with a hand that refused to stay still. It was a simple picture, a mere selfie that he sent you from his last business trip to Japan.

You watch as a drop of water drops onto the photo. You press a trembling hand to your cheek and pull back to stare at the water droplets that clung to your finger.

 

_ You had just got home from the doctor’s, the picture you had just gotten developed of Namjoon held tightly in your right hand as you held another picture in your left. _

_ What had started off as a terrible day had quickly turned around and you were now in the best mood possible. You had gotten great news from your doctor and Namjoon had texted informing you that he would be home a day earlier than planned. Attached to the text was a picture of him, a selfie of him standing on the street as he waited for his taxi. _

_ You had enjoyed the simplicity of the picture, the way his lips were quirked to the side just showing a small peek of one his dimple and his blonde hair was swept up and out of his face. And you had decided it needed to be printed out and added to the photo album. _

_ After sealing the plastic cover around the picture, you decided to surprise Namjoon with a romantic dinner that went along with the amazing news you had to share. And so you set out to cook. _

_ Fifteen minutes before his flight was supposed to land and thirty minutes before he should arrive at the house, everything was in place. Dinner was cooked. The table was set, candles, still unlit, placed in their respective place. And you, you were dressed in your newest dress with not a hair out of place. _

_ You sat on the couch, playing with your phone as you waited. And waited. And waited. _

_ You had just fallen asleep on the couch when the sound of a phone awoke you. You grabbed the house phone from it’s location on the coffee table. _

_ “Yeoboseyo.” _

_ “Hi, I'm looking for Kim Mee Nari.” Came a woman’s voice. _

_ You cleared your throat as you sat up and attempted to clear the fog that had settled over your brain. “This is her.” _

_ “Hello…..Ito Katsumi......Kim Namjoon…...girlfriend……..child…….” The call kept going in and out so that you could only hear one or two words every so often. But the words that you could hear caused your heart to stop and the phone to slip through your grasps. _

_ You sat on the couch, frozen trying to come up with any possible reason why those words connected together. You were shaken from your thoughts as the phone rang once more. You quickly picked it up from it’s position on the floor. _

_ “Yeoboseyo? Yes? This is Kim Mee Nari.” _

_ “Yes, I’m sorry ma’am. There seemed to have been a bad connection. Are you able to hear me now?” _

_ “Yes, I can hear you.” _

_ “Good. I was saying, my name is Ito Katsumi, I am a Korean translator with the Narita Police Department. I was calling to inform you of the death of Kim Namjoon. He was in a taxi on his way to Narita International Airport. The taxi driver was in a heated argument over the phone with his girlfriend and failed to see the child that ran into the road until it was almost too late. When the driver finally took notice of the child, he swerved out of the way and into oncoming traffic where he collided with a car and then flipped…..” _

_ After those words left the Japanese woman’s mouth you felt as if you were living in an everlasting fog. Nothing made sense anymore. _

_ Months went by and as your belly grew bigger, the fog slowly started to fade until one day it was gone and the sunshine began to shine once more. This time from the dimpled smile of a different person. _

 

As the sound of crying erupted from the baby monitor, you quickly wipe at your face and stuff most of the items back into the box before standing to head towards the door. You make it all the way to the hallway before turning back around and taking one item out the box.

You walk into your daughter’s bedroom and pick her up from her bassinet. Sitting down in the rocking chair, you begin to gently rock back and forth as you look down at your daughter and place the small Hello Kitty plushy in her hands. She immediately stops crying and starts play with the toy, face lighting up in happy laughter.

“Kim Namjoon was a wonderful person and an amazing human being. I hope you grow up just as intelligent, sweet, and kind as he was.”

Tears begin to pool in your eyes as you stare down at the dimpled grin of the most beautiful gift Namjoon could have provided you with.

“I love you, Kim Namyoon.” 

 


End file.
